


Re: Broken (MLP: 1st Generation)

by Revelery



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: Taken place in the land of Equestria, 1000 CE. Mystical rulers notably known as alicorns rule the universe, controlling stars, moons, and suns in the astrolabe of their horn. The ponies rejoice their civilization and powerful aristocrats, constructing villages from wood, stone, and cement. Now, the quadruped kingdom is entering the present-day era: colonization.But beyond the boundaries of the ungulate-dominated world, lays many tribes whose creatures are of mysterious and mystical appearances, carrying horns, fangs, scales, wings, etc.But a prophecy acknowledges these tribes will join together into one by six ambassadors from the closest civilizations, then diffusing outward. Each clue leads to a different region, one destined to become each ambassador. But the prophecy hides a dangerous truth. Each of the destined one carries a monster within them...without knowing. To fulfill this prophecy of lies means not glory, but condemnation.





	Re: Broken (MLP: 1st Generation)

** Prophecy  **

_The world has befallen a great catastrophe,_

_Monstrous tsunamis hit the shorelines,_

_swallowing up civilizations who mouths are the abyss of the deep ocean._

_The creatures of the kingdom, half-fish, half-bird, have long escaped their abandoned ruins._

 

_Beware of the monsters who lurk in the deep,_

_whose mouth opens agape under floating islands._

_But worst of all has not been given a name._

 

_Blizzards howl and scream,_

_as their ice cuts through wood, fire, fur, and rock._

_The underling is covered with blood of its own kin,_

_left to die in the approaching storm._

 

_Darkness shrouds the land,_

_as monsters of the night drink the blood of the last princess,_

_who soon is inflicted with poisonous venom._

_Now hides in its wolfish hide among sheep._

 

_A creature of many heads roams the forest,_

_A lion, a snake, a goat, a bird, a horse, a crocodile, a cat, and a dog under its skin,_

_that evokes crawling fears of its host._

 

_A child has seen death, blood, bones, and swords,_

_no longer without a family, slaughtered._

_The ancient trees whose flowering buds will never wake,_

_for their strong, gnarly roots are chopped off,_

_their beautiful petals lost in the wind to wither._

 

_But to fulfill this prophecy of lies,_

_not brings glory, but shame._

_Animosity, fear, slaughter, and..._

_**brokenness**. _

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
